


We Are Family

by Reidluver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dionysus is nice for once, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Labyrinth is over, Dionysus seeks out his son Pollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came when I read about Dionysus’s grief over Castor’s death. It just really touched me because he showed it so openly and because I have a soft spot for twins, I just had to give Pollux some comfort.

Once the matter of the satyr Grover was taken care of, Dionysus found Pollux staring at the overgrown strawberry fields. His mind automatically filled in the empty space where Castor should be and Dionysus clenched his eyes shut to dispel it. 

With a deep breath he made his way over to Pollux and stood beside him. 

Pollux spent a few moments drying his eyes and taking deep breaths before turning to face his father. He opened his mouth to offer a greeting, but no sound escaped. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and the God experienced a brief flicker of anger. He knew it would sound cruel of him, but he couldn’t help but wish Pollux would have fallen with his twin. It just seemed wrong they should be apart. 

Yet Dionysus said nothing and simply held out his arms. Pollux hesitated for a moment, obviously shocked at what he was seeing. Eventually grief wore out, and Pollux embraced his father tightly. New tears flowed down his cheeks as Pollux wept, but this time there was an added warmth encircling him. 

Dionysus peered all around them and was satisfied to learn they were completely alone. With that assurance, the God let his own tears fall as he clutched his mortal son as tightly as he could without crushing him. Dionysus’s shoulders trembled and he buried his nose in Pollux’s curly blond hair, knowing that he could never again hold his other son. 

When the final war with Kronos eventually came, Dionysus would fight in Castor’s name.


End file.
